Smart speaker devices are available in the marketplace and perform various tasks based on voice recognition techniques, including, for example, facilitating music playback, making to-do lists, setting alarms, streaming podcasts, playing audiobooks, providing weather, traffic, sports, and/or other real-time information, to name a few. Smart speaker devices are activated by pressing a button and/or speaking a trigger phrase or a wake-word. A smart speaker device may engage a microphone for an active listening mode upon hearing the trigger phrase or the wake-word, so that the various tasks may be performed by the smart listening device based on the voice recognition techniques.